


Spoilers（绿红）

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 假如所有人都告诉你，你有一个素未谋面的知心好友？





	Spoilers（绿红）

**Author's Note:**

> CW闪电侠电视剧第二季背景，即闪点前，cp绿红。艾瑞丝和巴里青梅竹马好朋友设定。

**01.**

    身为一个极速者，巴里曾经不止一次进行过平行世界间的旅行。

    他的第一次超长距速跑终点是地球二，极速发迹的那一个。这次旅行实在算不上愉快，还为后来埋下了无穷隐患，但平行世界带给他的新奇认知依然激发了他身为科学家的探索精神。艾瑞丝去星际实验室看他时，电脑屏幕上正以哈里森·威尔斯绝不会赞同的方式进行着搜索程序。

    “巴里，不用我告诉你——”

    “我们在那个世界是一对！我的父母都还在世！想想这有多疯狂！”巴里兴奋地打断她的话，“而且家里——我们俩的家里——电话簿上的名字我几乎一个都不认识。我是说，明明地球二的巴里·艾伦生活的圈子跟平时的我没多大区别，但他结交的人其实都不一样。一样的起点，不同的射线，你瞧，欢迎来到平行世界理论！”

    “嘿，慢点说，注意你的语速！”艾瑞丝看着仍在运行中的程序叹了口气，“那只是几个名字而已，连姓氏都没有，他们甚至都不一定是地球二巴里的朋友，没准只是需要经常联系的生意伙伴之类的，你不能……”

    伴随着电脑匹配失败的声音，巴里那刚才还闪闪发光的眼睛开始黯淡，她别开眼，仁慈地没有继续说下去。

    “我只是……我不知道，只是一种感觉，”巴里咕哝道，“有那么一瞬间，我觉得我真的有这些朋友，他们是真的，就像我妈妈通过电话传来的声音一样真实。”他把脸埋进手里，流利地背诵着那些名字，“布鲁斯，哈尔，戴安娜……这些名字就像时常挂在嘴边一样自然，我心里知道这些是可以信任的人，是会站在我这边的朋友。”

    “哈里说起过时空跳跃会有一些后遗症，没准你应该跟他谈谈。”，艾瑞丝关切地抚摸他的后背，听到他含糊的反驳，于是不容置疑地继续说道，“听我说，巴里，你一个人战斗太累了，可你也知道，那些名字所代表的不是你自己的生活。我知道你也很想找到打败极速的办法，我们都想，就……冷静点，好吗？你的背后有一整个团队呢。”

    巴里勉强笑笑，起身关闭了始终无匹配结果的搜索程序。

    “你说得对，”他咕哝着说，“那不是我的生活。”

    艾瑞丝看着他仍未死心的样子，安抚性地握住他的手，“不要被那个世界的你所影响，这是你回来之后告诉西斯科和凯特琳的，我想你也在说给自己听，不是吗？如果你相信平行世界中无形的联系，那就继续你自己的生活吧，没准有一天你会遇到那些有特殊意义的名字，或许更进一步，你们真的会成为朋友。只要我们还能有那一天。”

    巴里的神情严肃起来，坚定代替了憧憬，“当然会有那么一天的，我保证，”他回握住最亲密朋友的手，“我不会让极速毁了我们的生活。”

 

 

**02.**

    会飞的外星人在守护着地球，哇哦。

    “你能超越光速？！”超级少女咬着锅贴说，“酷毙了！”

 

    他们刚结束一场合作愉快的战斗，在民众们的帮助下终于控制局面，现在是补充能量时间。巴里在凯特科媒体公司的天台上俯身向下望，嘴角带着不自知的微小笑容，卡拉好奇地盯着他，发问：“所以在你那个地球上没有我，也没有超人？”

    “超人？”巴里吃惊地反问，“你们这里还有个外星人团队？”

    “不，他是我的家人，堂弟，比我先来到地球，”卡拉看着他茫然的样子笑了起来，“我就把你这表情当做答案是‘没有’了。”

    “鉴于你们的地球上也没有一个每晚出动打击犯罪的混蛋有钱人，我觉得我们扯平了。”巴里回击道。

    “哦，话可别说太早，”卡拉扬起眉毛，“就我所知我们这里的混蛋有钱人可不少，说不定他们每天晚上真的有些‘业余爱好’，谁知道呢。多元宇宙也总得有共同点吧。”

    巴里赞同的点头，“没准在我的地球上，你和你堂弟的飞船只是还没降落。”

    “有道理。事情并不是不存在，只是还没发生。”卡拉附和道。她看着巴里的笑容突然黯淡，忍不住关切地问：“在你进行维度跳跃的时候，是不是经历过一些很糟糕的事情？”

    “很多，多到我都不知道从何说起。”巴里深吸了一口气，决定不能再让那些糟糕的情绪环绕自己，“但也有好的事情。我小时候母亲就去世了，可我去了另一个地球，与我那个高度相似的一个，在那里她还活着，我甚至还给她打了个电话……天啊，她的声音……那么真实，那么美妙。”巴里沉浸在回忆里，脸上带着一种梦幻般的神情，“如果有什么办法能让那一刻成真，我愿意付出一切代价。”

    不知从什么时候开始，卡拉已经放下手里空了的外卖盒，走到他身边安静地听着，许久没有说话。巴里终于意识到了她的沉默，手忙脚乱地道歉说：“抱歉一直在我说的事，你肯定已经不耐烦了。”

    “不不，这很好，哦不我不是说你失去你的母亲，”一如既往地担心着自己措辞的卡拉也跟着慌乱起来，“我是说，能够再见到逝去的亲人一面，能够亲口说一句以前来不及说的‘我爱你’，那种感觉我非常理解。”

    “我猜你也有类似的经历？”

    “差不多，是的，那时候的我也希望失去的一切还能再回来。”卡拉沉思着说，“但事实上，过去不论多美好都已经过去了，我们总要有新的生活，遇到新的朋友，拥有新的家人。就像你今天早些时候告诉我的，需要时间，时间能带给你很多意想不到的惊喜。”

    “或许再过一段时间，我们的地球上也会迎接一艘来自氪星的飞船呢。”巴里打趣道。

    “哦，不论第一个到的是我还是我堂弟，一定要提醒这个家伙好好考虑制服的颜色，”卡拉无比认真地说，“你想不到多少人曾经说过‘红蓝配色已经过时了’。”

    “讯息已收到。”巴里再度笑了起来。

 

 

**03.**

    巴里第三次与平行世界的接触并不是他用神速力创造出的，事实上，这事本来与他无关。

    “奎恩企业竟然被雷·帕尔默给收购了？！你们这个地球太可怕了。”

    所有人都沉默不语地盯着这个走错地球的，金发的，留着山羊胡的绿箭侠。他甚至还戴了一顶带羽毛的绿帽子，这让大家都忽然怀念起了绿色兜帽的简便与低调。

    “我们也不想的，好吗？”西娅抱着胳膊气呼呼地说，“你跟奥利除了脸和声音以外哪里都不像。”

   “彼此彼此，我也没想到自己还有一个同母异父的妹妹。”另一个世界的奥利弗·奎恩回敬道。看见大家的眼神都变得陡然防备起来，他无辜地耸了耸肩，解释说：“你们基地所有的通行权限我都能用，所以为什么不先获取一下信息呢？”

    “那你找到回去的办法了吗，我们的绿箭去了哪里？”巴里用息事宁人的语气说，试图缓和所有人被紧急警报召唤凌晨集合的紧张情绪。

    “能量波动。”另一个世界的奥利弗简单地吐出这个词。

    “那么，能量波动，你说的就好像我们能从这里面找到答案似的。”费莉希蒂看起来很想把手里的控制终端拍过去，而她也确实抬起了手，被动作快的巴里一把按住，不赞成地冲她摇了摇头。

    奥利弗当然也看见了这一举动，他不耐烦地解释说：“就是一股异常能量扭曲了时空，你可以想象成一根绳子双向拧动，交汇点引发了这次混乱，只要我们找到那个交汇点就能各回各家。”说完他干脆面向巴里发问：“你家那位在不在地球？我现在真的很需要他的戒指。”

    随着所有人的目光都看向巴里，红色的极速者第一次觉得战衣散热不好，“我……你……你在说谁？”他控制不住地咬了自己的舌头，双手向后撑着基地的电脑桌以缓解尴尬。

    奥利弗愣了一下，“我当然是说哈尔，那个飞来飞去的绿家伙！”他看着众人迷茫的眼神语气也开始不确定起来，“拜托，这个世界连绿灯侠都没有？”

    “据我所知，上一次有人用‘绿家伙’来描述一个人的时候，他们绝对指的是绿箭侠。”费莉希蒂说着却看向巴里，“这真是……哇哦。”

    “除了这个‘绿灯侠’，我们还能依靠谁？”狄格尔冷静地把大家带回原先的话题，“这座城市危在旦夕，我们需要我们的朋友回来。”

    “当然是靠我们自己了，”奥利弗装好弓箭，“或许还有一点神速力的作弊。”

 

    他们赶在这一天太阳落山时就结束了原型机的设计，正准备分头寻找接下来的制作材料，巴里分到的清单异常的长，几乎一个人包揽了全部的活。然而还没等他起跑，另一个世界的奥利弗就相当自来熟地搭上他的肩膀，“借一步说话，拜托了？”

    “为什么不呢，反正急着回到自己地球的好像是另一个家伙。”即使这么说着，巴里依然带他去了吉特斯。奥利弗轻车熟路地端着咖啡坐下，闻了闻味道，“总有些东西不会改变啊。”他说着举了举杯，眼睛却紧紧盯着巴里，一副不吐不快的表情。

    巴里叹了口气，“你想知道什么？”

    “关于黛娜，”奥利弗马上说，“你们这边更喜欢叫她劳蕾尔。她……她怎么了。”

    “你肯定看到那些档案了，为什么还要再问？”巴里表情有点苦涩。距离黑金丝雀的死亡还不到一个月，不是所有人都这么快就能消化这个事实。

    “所有发生在劳蕾尔身上的事情都有可能在我的黛娜身上重现，如果能提前预知发生的条件……”

    “多元宇宙的可能性。”巴里干巴巴地附和。他尽量简短地讲述了最近发生的这些事情，另一个世界的绿箭侠显然对魔法更加司空见惯，提到一些名字的时候也会做出附和，这大大降低了他们交流的难度。

    “我明白了。”奥利弗神情严肃地结束了这个话题，这会儿他看起来倒与自己的二重身看起来没什么区别了，只不过下一秒他又开始漫不经心地笑起来，为了营造效果故意压低声音问，“你就不想从我这儿知道些什么吗，比如另一个世界的闪电侠？”

    极速者的脑海中迅速闪过了地球二的那台电话，他有些难以启齿，最终还是决定抓住这个机会，“我的确想问。”

    奥利弗做出一个夸张的吃惊表情，即使巴里并不买账依然神秘兮兮地说着：“剧透注意了。你都想知道些什么？”

    “之前你提过那个名字，‘哈尔’，我碰巧知道另一个地球的我也认识这个人，”巴里看着奥利弗的表情变化感觉吐字愈发艰难，“他是谁？”

    “每一个巴里·艾伦身边都能吸引一个哈尔·乔丹，啊，这一定是宇宙恒定的根基。”奥利弗用一种唱咏叹调的语气说出前半句，意识到巴里现在的表情非常不爽之后终于正经起来，喝了一口咖啡之后才说，“哈尔·乔丹，在我那个世界里曾经是个了不起的飞行员。”

    “曾经是？”巴里紧张地追问。

    “后来他被绿灯军团招募，成了守护宇宙2814扇区的一名绿灯侠。啊，我知道你要问‘绿灯侠到底是什么’，简而言之呢，就是除了要充电之外哪哪都不科学的一枚戒指赋予了他神奇的能力，虽然要我说，戒指要充电也挺不科学的。”

    巴里很平静地接受了这些，毕竟他作为一个超能力者见过了太多不可思议的事情。奥利弗端起杯子从杯沿上瞥他一眼，继续说：“你跟他——抱歉，闪电侠跟他几乎形影不离，在战斗时配合默契，平时生活中也是……好朋友。”在说出最后一个词时他无意识地拿手指卷曲着自己的山羊胡，巴里能感觉到他有所保留，不过这不是深究的时候。

 

    一天以后巴里就明白了奥利弗当时的停顿是什么意思。

    “你这么盯着我仿佛我才是那个穿越到平行维度的人。”他看着刚从平行世界回来的奥利弗说，后者自从回来以后虽然各项指征都很正常，但大家都认为他脑子可能受过什么伤。

    “没什么……”奥利弗深吸了一口气之后扭开头，这显然是有什么的意思。

    巴里走到另一边紧盯着他看，最后奥利弗终于在他的眼神里屈服了。“我看到了你的同位体，”他又一次扭头以掩饰自己怪异的神情，“以及你的同位体的男朋友。我得说，我从来没想过你会是喜欢当众秀恩爱的类型。”

    “首先，那个巴里并不是我……”巴里慌乱地试图解释，没想到奥利弗竟然稳稳地捏了捏他的肩膀，用尽可能温柔的语气说：“我们都知道你是弯的，这没什么大不了的。而且就我看来，你早晚会遇到一个真命天子，你们或许会像我看到的那样在战斗中彼此配合，甚至旁若无人地大声说着情话。”

    巴里不说话了，感激的眼神足以表达很多。

    “但是那个叫哈尔·乔丹的家伙真的很烦人。”奥利弗补充道。

 

 

**04.**

    他曾看着母亲在眼前死去，但他不够快，他无能为力。

    如今他看着父亲在眼前死去，依然不够快，依然无能为力。

    即使如今极速已经被时间残余吞噬，他仍然无法体会到那种报仇雪恨的快感——失去了就是失去了，即使是一个跑得过时间的速跑者，也对此束手无策。

    这种痛苦在他见到真正的杰伊·加里克之后达到了顶峰。

    他本应觉得欣慰的，看到自己父亲的同位体在其他世界里守护着地球，可他忍不住地想啊，他不想知道什么地球三的守护者，他只希望现在站在他眼前是亨利·艾伦，他敬爱的父亲。

    如果给我一次重来的机会。巴里站在街道上迷茫地想。

    突然之间，仿佛一道闪电击中般，他意识到了自己能够做到些什么。

    他不是没有回到过去的能力。那么假如——

    他穿上制服。

    他开始奔跑。

    ——然后因为天上掉下来一个绿莹莹的东西而被迫刹车。

    “看着点啊孩子！”那个一身绿的家伙大吼一声，巴里感觉自己的鼓膜都要被他这一声给震碎了。他艰难地从这人身上爬起来，回头看了看两个人相撞擦出的轨迹，再看了看被他撞倒承受了几乎所有摩擦的男人，心怀愧疚地伸手想要拉他起来。

    男人没好气地握住他的手，手上的戒指虚弱地闪了闪绿光，制服上的面罩都跟着破碎了一半。站起来的一瞬间他们距离拉近，也让巴里看清了男人的棕发和半边侧脸，一种模糊的感情击中了他的心腔，撕裂般的痛苦逐渐被微小的愉悦和暖意覆盖，让他不由自主地渴求更多的交互。

    “那么，你……你是绿色的。”话已出口巴里恨不得咬断自己的舌头，这大概是世界上最蠢的开场白了。

    男人正胡乱拍打着因能量盾破碎而无法顾及的制服，听到这话诧异地抬起头来，用戒指扫描了一下对方的颅脑，确认一切正常后回敬了一句：“而你是红的。”说完他突然意识到了什么，抬头看了看这漫长的摩擦轨迹，又看看眼前的小红人，问：“刚才那阵红光，你是怎么做到的？”

    “关于这个……我跑的挺快。”巴里挠挠头，有点不好意思地说，“人们一般管我叫闪电侠。”

    “我是绿灯侠。”终于自报家门的男人仍然在止不住地打量他，思考了一下才说，“你该不会碰巧也是个超级英雄吧？”

    “什么？是的。哦，呃，我是说，算是吧……”巴里语无伦次地想让自己听起来不那么自大，可惜话还没说完，就被天际遥遥地一声怒吼打断了。他神情严肃起来，与绿灯侠望向同样方向，说：“不管这是什么，它听起来可不像个人类。”

    “百分百纯种外星品种。”绿灯侠举起灯戒，微微侧头问他，“要不要一起拯救一下世界？”

 

    “‘绿灯侠和闪电侠联手击退外星入侵’，‘光谱的胜利：超级英雄合作愉快’，‘守护者的结盟——地球需要英雄’……哇哦，你们两个真的抢占了不少头条。”隔天的星际实验室，西斯科正大声地念着新闻。

    巴里叹了口气，随手关掉了正在重播战斗录像的新闻播报，显然所有的新闻报道都喜欢把绿灯侠用最后的能量变出一张床接他落地的部分反复播放，TMZ之类的节目更是加了粉红色的心形边框。

    看到巴里心情并不好，凯特琳识相地拉走了还没念完的西斯科，艾瑞丝感激地看了她一眼，直到屋里只剩他们两个，她才走过去用压抑过的尖锐声音问：“就是他，对不对？”

    巴里默不作声地拉过报纸扣在脸上。

    “要知道，你扣在脸上的那篇是我写的。”

    巴里瞥了一眼大标题上的“英勇与无畏”痛苦地皱了皱眉，把它翻转过来继续往脸上扣，这样绿灯侠和闪电侠的名号就标粗了面对着艾瑞丝了。

    “至少你知道他叫什么，奥利甚至能告诉你他家在哪里。你随时都可以约他出去啊。”艾瑞丝循循善诱。

    “……奥利弗是第一个致电问候的。”报纸底下的人动了动，闷声说，“而且他把我骂了一顿。”

    “奥利弗？他为什么要这么做？”

    巴里扯下报纸吐出一口油墨气，依然闷闷不乐地说：“因为战后我就跟哈尔交换了彼此的真实身份。”

    “什么？！？！”

 

    这不全是巴里的错。绿灯能量用尽之后的灯侠不过是个穿着旧夹克的普通人，有着迷人的棕色眼睛，甚至连声音都不再像战斗时那样强硬。巴里扶着刚认识的搭档，感受着真实的人类触觉，不知怎地就产生了一种看人裸体的罪恶感。眼见着他们已经溜进阴影里，巴里鬼迷心窍地摘下面具，真诚地说：“公平起见。”

    灯侠借着月光和巷子外微弱的灯光打量他，俏皮地吹了声口哨。“有没有人告诉你这面具让你显得过于硬派？”他笑着说，仿佛要伸手触到巴里不再紧绷的下巴，“你明明是个很甜的男孩。”

    “我可不是什么孩子了。”巴里并没有被冒犯到，却忍不住兴致勃勃地反驳他，“巴里·艾伦，就职于中城警局。”

    “哈尔·乔丹，飞行员，嗯……前飞行员，来自海滨城。”哈尔看着他，补充说：“年轻的活力跟年龄无关，我看着你，就能感觉到甜美的朝气。”

 

 

    “你们才刚认识，他就跟你调情？”艾瑞丝不可置信地问。

巴里又不说话了。他想起哈尔的下一句话是“可你看起来很悲伤，你是失去什么人了吗？”而他当时也是犹豫着没有说话，尽管他真的想找个什么人，好好地把这无奈的痛苦说一说，让心里的钝痛有个出处。

    “不仅这样，我还去了他家。”巴里最后跟艾瑞丝说。

    “！！！”

 

    哈尔看他没有说话就及时换了话题。

    “海滨城离这里还很远，我身上没带钱。”哈尔看着他，语气里满满的自嘲，“你能把我带过去吗？没了绿灯能量我连路都走不动了。”

    “没问题，但你得抓紧了。”很感激哈尔没有就此追问，巴里自然而然地抓过他的手臂搭在自己肩上，同时搂紧了哈尔的腰。哈尔愣了一下，自觉地紧紧扣住巴里的右手，经历了一瞬间的非人压强，他眨眨眼，两人已经到了海滨城。

    “走，去我公寓。”他自来熟地仍旧搭着巴里肩膀不肯放开，亲昵地说：“给戒指充满电以后，脱下制服，我带你去海滨城最好玩的酒吧。”

 

    哈尔酒量很好，巴里更是喝不醉，两个人一轮一轮地叫酒，喝到最后酒保都怀疑地尝了尝酒有没有上错。他们聊天，纯粹的闲聊，聊自己小时候的趣事，聊求学和工作，像两个普通人那样，为成长中的温馨事彼此微笑，也为琐碎的烦心事彼此开解。但谁也没提起那些失去的人。看得出来哈尔是在刻意回避，巴里也是，他怕他一旦说出口，这悲痛的洪流便就此决堤。

    临近黎明，哈尔突然把巴里拽了出去，看他急匆匆的步伐像是醉了，等他出门后转身再度看向巴里，眼睛里仍然闪烁着清醒的光。

    “一起去看日出吧。”

    比起邀请，这更像是个不容拒绝的请求。巴里轻轻点点头，下一秒他发现绿灯能量像保险箱一样裹住了他，重新穿上制服的哈尔飞了起来，语带笑意：“抱歉了亲爱的，关于保险箱，我只是怕你跑掉。”

    出乎巴里意料的是，哈尔带他一路向上，飞往太空。

    “在太空里，只要选对了轨道，你能一直看到太阳缓缓照耀着地球。”哈尔用绿灯能量包裹住巴里，带着他向前飞，“总有一个地方，黑夜即将结束，太阳就此升起。”

    他们驻足，大气层包裹下很难看清这就是美洲的土地，但阳光即将拂过，想来也不会有太多偏差。

    “听着，我不会假装开导你说‘一切都会过去的’或者‘事情会好起来’，但是，如果你想说些什么，这里是个不错的地点。真空中不能传声，可宇宙在听着，宇宙都会记得。”

    “闭嘴吧哈尔，”巴里温柔地说，“你看，阳光就要过来了。”

 

    手机轻微一震，巴里把报纸叠好放回桌子，划开屏幕。是哈尔的短信。

『休息好了吗我的男孩？我正在中城乱晃，或许你可以告诉我哪里能见到真正的闪电侠。』

    巴里微笑起来，他向仍然一脸困惑的艾瑞丝歪歪头说：“抱歉啦艾瑞丝，使命在召唤，你知道的，有人需要闪电侠。”

 

—完—

**Author's Note:**

> 关于04这个部分，我活生生卡了半年，一直在构思到底让哈尔怎么出场才合适，划掉了好几个方案（包括最后也没露脸的BE剧情），最后听GG唱Glad You Came的时候灵光闪现，才写了这个故事。希望不会太生硬。


End file.
